Two Halves of A Whole
by Black Hearts24
Summary: Aizen has captured Ichigo with plans to make him one of his espada. In order to do so he injects Ichigo with a drug that seperates the strawberry from his hollow Shiro.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Halves of a Whole**

 **Chapter 1: Capturing the King!**

 **A.N~ Hi! Black Hearts here! Okay so yes I am starting another chapter story, but I am setting up a due date system I will try my best to follow. This takes place before the Winter War and before Orihime gets kidnapped by Aizen. However in this semi A.U Ichigo didn't go to the Visoreds, because him and his hollow made a pact to work together the first time they met, also his hollow shall go by the name Shiro.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own bleach. All rights go to Tite Kubo**

'Strawberry' ~ Thoughts

"Strawberry" ~ Talking

" **Strawberry" ~ Shiro Talking**

' **Strawberry' ~ Shiro Thinking**

* * *

Ichigo sat up in bed, while stretching the sleep from his tired bones. Yawning he looked at the time, 7:3 a.m. 'Perfect, I woke up just in time to get a shower before school." As he rose out of bed he noticed that Kon had fallen asleep on his desk. Deciding to be nice this one instant. The substitute shinigami picked up the sleeping lion gently and set Kon in his bed. After he made sure Kon wouldn't wake up Ichigo went and took a shower. After he had finished getting cleaned up and dressed, Ichigo grabbed his badge and backpack and headed downstairs to grab some breakfast. His youngest sister Yuzu was there to greet him with a plate of toast with butter and jam on it. " Have a good day at school Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled at his sister and took the plate, " Thanks Yuzu, have a good day as well." After he finished his breakfast Ichigo headed to school. He wouldn't admit it , but the substitute shinigami was actually pretty happy about the peaceful morning he was having. The past couple weeks had been quite busy and Shiro wasn't being talkative, but that could be that the hollow was probably sleeping. As Ichigo reached his school and saw his friends, waving to all, he couldn't help the slight smile that replaced his usual scowl. Today just seemed to be going perfect for him. As the first bell rang for class and everyone headed to their classroom, Ichigo couldn't help but to notice that his friends seemed to be just in a good of a mood as Ichigo was. Despite the threat of the upcoming battle with Aizen looming over their heads, it was nice to have a day to just relax and just try to be normal.

That's how most of the day went. Ichigo had answered all the questions asked to him right, and there hadn't been a single hollow attack so far. His day was going great! He was on his way home when a certain hollow deciding to become chatty, " **Hey..King..Aren't ya a bit suspicious that everything is so peaceful?"**

Ichigo stopped walking as he contemplated what Shiro said. It had been a really nice relaxed day… Could that mean that something big was to come? Ichigo shook his head and as a playful smirk appeared on his face, "Well look who is being all paranoid. Relax Shiro. We're allowed to have a day to just pretend to be normal at least."

Shiro sighed, " **Alright king… I'm just warning ya. Don't let yer guard down. Something is bound ta happen."**

Ichigo just shook his head and continued his way home. Though he did listen to Shiro and kept his guard up. The hollow may be at times sinister and playful, but the seriousness in Shiro's voice is what had Ichigo double check that he had his badge. When he got home he accepted the yogurt cup from Yuzu and thanked her for it. He then went up to his room to get his homework done and over with. Kon was awake on his bed and looked at Ichigo with a weird look. Ichigo opted to ignore the stuffed lion and sat at his desk. The lion continued to stare at Ichigo, until the hybrid had enough and snapped at him, "What is it?!"

Kon continued to stare at Ichigo with a confused look, "Did you move me from the desk to your bed?"

Ichigo was expecting Kon to say a variety of things, but that was not one of them. He leaned back in his chair, " Yea it was. The desk didn't look very comfortable so I moved you to the bed."

Kon looked on at Ichigo in shock and horror. The lion pointed an accusing finger at him, " Who are you and what have you done with Ichigo!? The Ichigo I know would never be that kind to me! I mean Rukia would be… But you! No way!"

Ichigo threw his notebook at Kon, "Would you shut up already!" The notebook had hit Kon square in the forehead and knocked the lion unconscious. Ichigo returned to his homework. Within an hour he was able to finish his homework up, because it was only a 25 problem math worksheet. He then spent until dinner time reading a manga he had recently purchased, but had yet been able to read. After dinner he finished it. There were no unexpected visitors coming in through his window, and no random attacks from his father. Shiro had stayed silent since his warning from earlier, but Ichigo had decided that since everything was going so peaceful he'd just worry about it tomorrow. It was a peaceful day and Ichigo went to bed with no late night hollow alerts for once, which he was very glad for. The continous hollow alerts at all times, was really affecting his sleeping schedule. Ichigo was glad that tomorrow he didn't have school so he could sleep in for once.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Ichigo woke up for the first time in what felt like forever fully rested. He got up at out of bed and stretched out. He wasn't sure what he was going to do today. Hopefully it would just be as peaceful as yesterday was. Ichigo looked at the time, 10:46 a.m. His eyes widened. He hadn't slept in that much, since well never. He was surprised his father hadn't tried to wake him up with a foot to the face. Ichigo looked at the manga he read last night. It was a very good series about an organization that went and tried to eliminate monsters, the main character was a teenage boy named Akito Aliato, who was trying to stop werewolves from taking over the world. The next volume had already come out last week and Ichigo decided he would go up to the bookstore to buy it. As he got ready for the day, Shiro's words from yesterday rang in his head and he decided that he would bring his badge just in case hollow's decided to show up.

After he finished getting ready he went downstairs, Yuzu had made a breakfast consisting of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns. So Ichigo sat down and enjoyed breakfast with his family. After he finished his breakfast, and dodged an attack from his father. Ichigo set off towards the bookstore. When he was almost there however, his badge started to go off. Ichigo sighed, ' Really?! The day I actually try to make plans to!' The teen had to stop and think about what he would have to do with his body first, since he didn't have Kon with him. The only option was to hurry home, and hoped he made it there on time. So Ichigo raced home as fast as he could. Luckily, he wasn't the only one who had plans for today. Karin had soccer practice, Yuzu had a cooking class to attend to, and their father was leaving for another one of his conferences. When Ichigo made it home finally he pressed the badge to his chest and as soon as he was in full soul form* he jumped out of the window and headed towards where he felt the hollow's spiritual pressure. He just hoped he wasn't to late. He could feel his friends spiritual energies already where the hollows were.

When Ichigo finally arrived to where the he felt all the spirit energy he froze. These weren't normal hollows. Grimmjow smirked at him from his spot where he held a terrified Rukia by the throat. She was injured pretty bad, and his claws were looming over her neck threatening to slice it open at any wrong move. Ulquiorra was standing above an unconscious Renji with his usual expression. Ichigo couldn't see the rest of his friends, but due to their lower then normal spirit energy he knew they were in similar situations. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu from his back and held it out in front of him, " Why are you here?"

The two espada just continued to stare at him, Grimmjow's smile widened, as Ichigo felt a heavy spirit pressure show up behind him. He whirled around, and came face to face with none other than Sosuke Aizen. Ichigo glared at the traitor, " What are you doing here?"

Aizen smiled at Ichigo, " I've come here to retrieve a certain someone that intrigues me. However, I thought it'd be best if I showed up in person since this person will be quite difficult for my espada to capture."

Ichigo continued to glare at Aizen as he ran over a mental list of who Aizen might mean. Had he found out about Orihime's healing powers, and come to try and take her? Or was Aizen still after Rukia?

Aizen chuckled as he smiled at Ichigo, " The person I'm talking about is you, Ichigo Kurosaki. Not only are you a human with the power of a shinigami, but you are also a hollow… but perhaps you're even more than just that… You're a very curious being Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked at the traitor in shock, 'How'd he know about Shiro?! The only ones who knew about him were Rukia, Byakuya, and Kisuke.'

" **It;s because he's probably been watching ya King."**

Ichigo jumped, he hadn't expected Shiro to answer him. But the hollow had a point. Aizen could have been watching him. However, Ichigo wasn't about to go with his greatest enemy. He wasn't about to betray his comrades for a person who attempted to kill one of his greatest friends. Ichigo glared at Aizen as he prepared to call forth his bankai, "Good luck with that. Ban-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Grimmjow called from behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned to face Grimmjow, as the sixth espada continued, "If you summon your bankai, I'll make sure to paint the ground red with your friend's blood." As if to prove a point he slide a claw against her skin causing a small trail of red to appear as Rukia whimpered in fear.

Ichigo stood there in shock. He couldn't fight Aizen and rescue his friends without his bankai, but if he activated it, Grimmjow would kill Rukia. Ichigo felt trapped. He had no idea what he was suppose to do in this situation. His heart began to race as his throat tightened, what was he going to do?

" **King! Ya need to get a hold of yerself! Don't let these weaklings get the best of ya!"**

Ichigo took a deep breath in and tried to steady his speeding heart. 'You're right. I need to get ahold of myself. I can't let Aizen see his tactics are getting to me.' He turned back towards Aizen and continued to glare at him as he held up his sword.

Aizen continued to smile at Ichigo, "Remember what Grimmjow said. One wrong move and your friends die. Why not just come with me easily Ichigo? We won't hurt your friends. In fact, we'll let them live another day. However..." Aizen's face became dark as the smile disappeared from his face. His spiritual energy became heavy, bordering on suffocating even, "If you choose to refuse this generous offer given to you. I won't hesitate to order my espada to kill all your friends in front of you." The smile returned to his face, but this time it was much more sinister, "Or do I need to use more of your precious people as encouragements for you to accept my offer?"

Ichigo felt his throat tighten up. He knew exactly what Aizen meant by that. Either join him, and his friends and family will live until December, or refuse Aizen and get everyone he loves killed. There had to be a third option! Who knows what would happen to him if he were to join Aizen. Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek to the point he could taste blood. He could always try to surprise attack Grimmjow and hopefully be able to wing it from there. 'Shiro? Any help?'

" **Sorry there King, I'm just as lost for what we should do as ya are."**

Ichigo cursed under his breath. So attacking Grimmjow was the plan. Ichigo took a deep breath and shoved his fear of how this could turn out to the back of his mind. With practiced ease Ichigo turned around and attempted to flash step behind Grimmjow. However he was stopped when he felt a sharp pain in the side of his abdomen. Ichigo looked down to see the end of a sword through his stomach. He coughed up blood as the sword was ripped out of him, making the wound even worse than it was.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't have predicted that you would have tried something like that Ichigo? You should know I based this encounter completely off how I've observed you've handled other situations like this one. I know what your decision was the second you made it."

Ichigo tried to stop the bleeding by pressing his hand against it as he glared at Aizen. His vision was starting to go blurry from the blood loss, or so Ichigo thought. He tried to shake his head to get rid of the fuzziness. Though he didn't understand, the hybrid had gotten worse wounds than this, bled more than this, and had not felt the effects of blood loss to this extent.

Aizen chuckled, "I knew that you wouldn't come easily from the beginning. Which is how I foresaw me having to use my blade on you. So, I had Szayelaporro make me a drug to put on my sword that will make you lose consciousness."

Ichigo scowled at Aizen as black started to seep into his vision, "You...better leave...my family and friends...alone." With that said, darkness swallowed him up.

Aizen's smiled widened as he watched Ichigo fall, "Well of course. I am a man of my word."

* * *

 **A.N~ I am positive that this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote O.O.**

 ***Okay so I really don't know any other way to describe the process. Soo…**

 **Anyway, please review and tell me your opinions on it please!**

 **Ta Ta for now~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Halves of a Whole**

 **Chapter 2: Separating the King from His Horse**

 **A.N~ So I wrote this chapter right after the first one so that way I'm always at least a chapter I would love to give a shoutout to everyone who followed and favorited and reviewed this story. This is the best feedback I've ever received from one of my stories!  
**

 **Disclaimer~ I don't own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

 **Ichigo's P.O.V**

Ichigo slowly began to wake up, the wound in his side flaring up as he raised his head and opened his eyes to take a look of his surroundings. His hands were chained behind him, and his left ankle was bound by another chain. The substitute shinigami sighed at the situation he had gotten into to. He wasn't exactly sure how he'd be able to get himself out of this one. He had been put into what looked like a concrete room with a lone barred up window to his right that shone down into the otherwise empty cell. The door was right in front of Ichigo, taunting him with the idea of freedom, but the shackles that bound him wouldn't allow him to venture the short distance. Chuckling to himself due to this predicament the hybrid attempted to talk to his inner self, 'Quite a situation I've gotten us into this time huh?'

His inner hollow growled. Shiro was quite angry at his king for his stupid actions, " **This wouldn't have happened if ya had listened ta me King! I told ya not ta let yer guard down!"**

Ichigo winced, his pride very much hurt almost as much as his side by the comment, ' You're right. I shouldn't have let my guard down...I just wanted it to be real ya know? To actually be able to just act like a normal teenager for once.'

Shiro sighed and replied in a sad tone, " **I know King. Whatever this traitor wants with ya, we'll get through it together. A horse always stands beside his King after all."**

Ichigo smiled, he was very grateful to Shiro. The hybrid wasn't sure how far the two would have been able to go constantly fighting each other, and Ichigo wasn't going to put a collar on Shiro like the Visoreds wanted him to do. 'Thanks Shiro.' The door creaking opened interrupted the their conversation. Ichigo looked up to see Aizen and three of his arrancar. The hybrid smiled as the rebellious teenage part of him began to show, "Well hello Aizen, how are you doing on this lovely…" Ichigo took a quick look out the window to see the moon and then looked back at Aizen, "...night?"

Aizen just stood at the doorway and continued to looked down at Ichigo with a smile on his face, "It's going quite well. Especially since I finally have you here. Everything is going according to plan."

Ichigo frowned for a moment. He would have continued to be a smart ass, if it hadn't been for Shiro warning him of the three arrancar who looked ready to kill him if he even breathed wrong. So the teen decided to go in a safer direction, that hopefully wouldn't end with him getting the snot beat out of him, "And what exactly is this plan of yours?"

Aizen's smile widened, "I plan on making you one of my espada."

He froze for a moment. Shiro was going on a rampage spilling threat after threat to the traitor if he so much as harmed a hair on his king's head or tried to turn him into something he wasn't. Ichigo glared at Aizen, "I'll never join you! I don't know what you have planned but it won't work! I won't ever betray my friends and family!"

Aizen laughed as he motioned for the arrancar to grab Ichigo, "We shall see about that."

The hybrid bit his lip, as he tried to think of what the traitor would do to him, to try to make him turn against his friends, 'Shiro. Any ideas?'

" **He might try ta torture ya King..Or play around with yer mind and get ya ta break so ya don't even know who ya are anymore. Just stay strong King."**

Ichigo nodded as he readied himself for whatever was to come. As they entered what looked like to be some kind of throne room, he saw what looked like a lab table. So they were going to try to experiment on him? As they were attempting to strap Ichigo onto the lab table, he decided to attempt to fight back. So the strange blonde arrancar holder his arm got an elbow to the face, and the one at his feet was kicked in the jaw. Ichigo jumped up and made a break for the door, his reflexes on high gear. However he was once again stopped by Aizen who grabbed the teen's arms so tight, Ichigo was sure that'd they break, "And where do you think you are going?"

Ichigo glared at him as he was yanked back to the table and roughly strapped onto it.

" **Ya should have known that wouldn't have worked King. I've noticed that they've been watching ya like a hawk. They won't let ya go that easily…"**

'I know… I just had to try once before they do whatever they're going to do… ' He was extremely terrified of what would happen next. However he refused to let those emotions cross his face as a strange pink haired person approached him with a syringe that held a strange purple liquid.

The arrancar smiled at him, "Don't worry this should hurt only...a lot."

Ichigo groaned, "Seriously. If I'm going to go out I don't want a stupid villain joke to be the last thing I hear." The arrancar bristled as Shiro burst out in a fit of laughter at his King's comment.

However, Ichigo's eyes widened in slight shock however at the smile that came across the arrancar's face, "Hmm, I still don't know what exactly this will do to you. Sadly all I know is it's going to be very very painful." Shiro had stopped laughing and was now yelling profanities at the arrancar. The needle was then shoved very roughly into Ichigo's arm, and the purple liquid was injected into his vein. Immediately pain coursed through his body, and not only was he screaming out, and Shiro was also. He didn't know what was happening. He felt like a part of him was being ripped away from him. It was the worst pain that he had ever felt. His vision had gone all black and he couldn't hear anything above his and Shiro's screams. It lasted a whole five minutes before feeling of being ripped apart from the inside faded away and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Everyone's P.O.V**

After Szayel had injected the serum into Ichigo's arm, it took an effect on the boy immediately. He started to scream out in pain and his body began to convulse wildly. The straps holding him down were just barely holding him down. After a few minutes the boy's screams and convulsions began to get worse as a strange cloud of smoke began to surround him. After another minute of patiently waiting the screams began to die down as the cloud disappeared. Now in the place of where Ichigo Kurosaki was, there laid two almost identical boys. One had waist length white hair, while the other had waist length orange hair. The one with white hair was a bit more pale then the orange haired boy. They both had on hollow masks, the orange haired boy's was on the right side of his face, while the white haired boy's was on the left side of his face. The masks were white with red stripes on the cheek and forehead part. The orange haired boy wore the traditional black shinigami garment, while his twin wore a white reverse one. The two boy's were holding each other tight, almost as if they were afraid to let go of one another. After observing the boys for a moment Aizen ordered for his arrancar to take them to a proper room. Smiling the traitor looked on at the boys, knowing that they would be his ultimate key to winning this war.

* * *

 **A.N~ Another chapter done! :D I'm really looking forward to finishing this story, I feel it's really going to be a good one, this I have a solid plot line and I actually know where I'm going with it. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Ta ta for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Halves of a Whole**

 **Chapter 3: Who Are You?**

 **A.N~ I'm so sorry this is so late. I tried to update earlier, but the page refreshed and all my work got lost and I really don't like writing my stories on a phone. I prefer a laptop, but alas I can keep you guys waiting any longer then I already have. I'd like to thank everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Literally this is amazing xD over 30 followers and 20 favorites. That's awesome fr. Also for readers of my other fanfic The Life of Neah Walker theres an important note at the bottom. Anyway on to the long awaited chapter!**  
 **Disclaimer~ I don't own Bleach nor will I ever. All rights to author**

* * *

As Ichigo sat up, he put a hand on his forehead. His head felt foggy and the more he tried to remember where he was and even emwho /emhe was caused the headache to increase. After a minute of sitting there the headache finally started to dissipate. Looking around Ichigo felt movement next to him and realized that there was a person laying next to him that seemed to be waking up. As the person sat up Ichigo's eyes widened. The person had long white hair and a bone mask on the left side of his face. His eyes were different colors, the eye surrounded by the mask was yellow on black while the right eye was a normal chocolate brown color. (A.N~ Ichigos mask is on the right side of his face and the eye colors are reversed) The boy smiled at Ichigo and waved, **"** **Hey King."**

Ichigo stared at the boy, " You know who I am?

The boy rubbed his head sheepishly **, " Well kinda ... I don't know yer name. Just that yer the king."**

Ichigo sighed, " Do you remember your name?

The boy stared at the blankets in deep thought before he snapped his fingers and smiled at Ichigo, **" The names Shiro, King."**

Ichigo nodded and was about to tell Shiro his name so that he wouldn't stop calling him King, but at that moment the door to their room opened and two men came in. One was a medium height black haired man with green tear trails down his face and a bored expression on his face. While the other man was a tall blue haired man that had a scowl on his face. They both wore white on black clothes and each had their own mask style. The black haired male spoke up, " Lord Aizen wishes to speak with the two of you. Follow us." The two boys looked at each other and then got up and followed the two men down what seemed to be an endless array of hallways. During the walk Ichigo felt like he shouldn't be here. That he shouldn't be trusting the two strangers in front of him, but for the life of him he couldn't remember why he had this feeling. Shiro had been feeling the same way and took hold of his twins hand to help try to ease their anxiety. The contact between the two immediately helped them both relax. As they reached a tall double doorway Ichigo's grip on Shiro's hand tightened. That was how Aizen first saw the two and a huge grin made its way across his face, " Welcome to my palace Las Noches Ichigo and Shiro."

Shiro was the first of the two to speak up, **" Who are you? How do ya know who we are?"**

Aizen's smirked. This was fantastic! The seperation of the two had resulted in not only two new powerful arrancars, but memory lose. Everything was going exactly how he planned for them to. He just had to convince the two to join his espada now. Quickly coming up with a lie to sell to the two Aizen answered him, " My name is Souske Aizen. I'm the former captain of squad 5 from the soul society and am now the leader of a rebellion against them. The soul society has done to many wrongs for me to stay idle anymore, so I took action and created my own army the espada. You two had also been former warriors for the soul society, however when they realised how powerful you two actually were they feared you and would have executed you if I hadn't shown up and rescued you two, though it seems I was to late to stop them from erasing what memories you had of the soul society. It is a sick torture method they use. l always saw your potential for what it really is. I know it is something to be admired and not feared. So I ask will you Ichigo and Shiro join my army and finally help me take down the corrupted society we were once apart of?"

Ichigo listened intently to all Aizen said, he didn't like the way his stomach had turned when Aizen had recalled what happened to them, and had a bad feeling that he was being lied to. Though when Aizen had told them that they were almost killed because the soul society feared them Ichigo felt that the fear wasn't a lie. Looking at Shiro he saw that his twin felt the same way has he also was thinking about the question seriously. They'd supposedly would have to fight against old comrades. Most of what Aizen said sounded extremely suspicious, but did they really have a choice? Ichigo decided that they'd join the espada until they figure out what exactly happened to them. As he looked at his twin Ichigo nodded his head as he looked at Aizen with determination in his eyes, " We'll join you." Aizens smile widened.

* * *

 **A.N~ There it is chapter 3. So Ichigo and Shiro aren't necessarily fooled by Aizen's lies. Sorry for any grammer or spelling errors as once again im on a phone and autocorrect is always a pain.**

 **Important Note- I know I said I wouldn't, but until I can rewrite it my other story The Life of Neah Walker will be discontinued. I don't feel like I carried out the plot the way I had originally wanted to and that its just gone down the metaphorical drain :/ Anyway ...Please don't forget to follow, favorite, or review it helps motivate me to write on a phone and not wait for meh laptop to stop acting up. Ta Ta for now~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Halve of a Whole**

 **Chapter 4: What happened to Ichigo?**

 **A.N~ Hoi! So I will be able to update more now that I'm in school, because I now have meh laptop back AND wifi :D. I should be updating more often as I have a friend who knows how I am about updating stories and always makes sure I'm on top of it. Thanks so much to everyone who has followed, favorited, and review. I'd name you all but that'd take to long. *throws metaphorical cookies at you all* BAM! xD Anyway on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer~ I do not own Bleach. All rights to Tite Kubo**

* * *

 **Flashback to when Ichigo as captured:**

Rukia watched in horror as Ichigo fell to the ground. Grimmjow laughed from behind her," You were right. The idiot fell right for your plan."

Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow, "Of course it did you idiot. Lord Aizen is a brilliant leader who thought of all outcomes and was fully prepared." He then looked at the orangette, " The target didn't stand a chance against us."

Aizen smirked as he picked up Ichigo, "Of course I did." He glanced at the boy slung over his shoulder, " This boy is so unpredictable it would have been idiotic on my part if I hadn't considered every possible outcome." Aizen continued to walk forward until he was in front of the two espada and Rukia, "Hello again Miss Kuchiki. I would like to thank you for giving me such an interesting subject to test out. I'm sure his assistance will be very helpful during the upcoming war. I suggest you try not to rescue him, for the next time you come into contact with him. He will no longer be the Ichigo Kurosaki that you know."

Rukia glared at him, " I know Ichigo. No matter what you try it won't work. Ichigo is strong hearted and won't betray the Soul Society!"

Aizen chuckled as an evil glint appeared in his eyes, " Well then. We'll just have to see about that won't we?" He then turned around and opened up a garganta. Grimmjow roughly threw Rukia to the ground and followed Aizen and Ulquiorra through the portal.

* * *

 **At the Soul Society**

Rukia had informed Renji and the others of what happened to Ichigo when they met up again. Shortly after that the two lieutenants rushed back to the Soul Society to inform them of their friend's kidnapping. As the two stood in front of the head captain, Rukia began to relay what happened to Ichigo. After she finished telling them what happened most of the captains had a shocked and/or concerned looks on their faces, and there was a moment of silence as everyone let the information of what had happened sink in. The head captain was the first to speak up, " This is certainly most concerning. Especially with the news of Kurosaki having hollow powers coming into light. Kurosaki is a powerful ally to the Soul Society, however there is no telling what Aizen could do to the boy during the time that he has had him. Going to Aizen's lair just to save the boy is too much of a risk that we can't take. Especially with us not knowing whether or not the boy is even himself or just another one of Aizen's minions at this point now. You said so yourself Rukia, Aizen has plans to make Kurosaki turn against us. It has also been proven, multiple times, that Kurosaki has the spiritual energy of captain level." Yamamoto cleared his throat before he spoke out loudly, " This is an order. Ichigo Kurosaki is now listed as a traitor to the soul society along with Sosuke Aizen. If any shinigami come into contact with him they are to send for a captain so that they may deal with him. "

Rukia was angered by this, " We can't just leave him there for Aizen to do whatever he wants with him! If it were someone else Ichigo would be there trying to save them! Sir! -"

"Rukia that's enough." This time it was Byakuya who spoke up, "I understand that you and the Kurosaki boy are close friends, however the head captain spoke and we are to follow what he says. The fact goes that Kurosaki has gone against the Soul Society before and he is more than capable of doing it again."

Rukia glared a her brother, " He was trying to save me! He _did_ save me! If it weren't for Ichigo...I-I wouldn't even be here right now." tears glistened in her eyes before a determined look crossed her face, "That's why I can't give up on him. I know Ichigo, and he would _never_ betray us."

Byakuya looked at his sister, but before he could reply Ukitake walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, " Rukia. I know how you feel about Ichigo, and trust me when I say that we all want what you say to be true. However, Aizen is a crafty person. We don't know what he has done or is doing to Ichigo. Until we see with our own eyes that Ichigo is still loyal to the Soul Society we have no choice, but to assume that Aizen has done something to him and that Ichigo has joined Aizen's army. Deep down inside of you, I know you know this but you believe in your friend till the end. That's a good thing, but right now we are at war and just can't take any chances on this Rukia."

During all this Rukia couldn't help but feel that what her captain said was true. Her bangs shadowed her face by the time he finished, "...Do you think we'd be able to save him?"

Ukitake was taken by surprise from this comment, but quickly composed himself, "It depends on how far he's gone. Hopefully he isn't too far gone and we _can_ save him from whatever Aizen has done to him. Rukia nodded her head.

Yamamoto spoke up, "If that is all, then this captain's meeting is over. Please keep in mind though we are at war. Be careful my children."

There was a collective of yes sirs from the captains as they all began to leave the room. Renji jogged to try and catch up with Rukia, when he did he put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, don't beat yourself up about Ichigo okay? That punk can handle himself. I'm sure he's giving Aizen and his espada hell."

Rukia smiled up at him, "Yea..I hope your right."

* * *

 **A.N~ Well I had fun writing that :D I was listening to meh pandora and I would like to recommend the artist Alan Walker. I was trying so hard not to get distracted and dance along to the awesome bass drops in it xD Anywho Ta Ta for now~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Halves of a Whole**

 **Chapter 5: The Twin Espadas**

 **A.N~ *sweat drops* I know how I said I would update more often, and I apologize for not doing so. But I have a good reason! I'm in band and we just got done with marching season which can be very demanding at tems. I won't make any more promises about my updating speeds, but I'll make an attempt to be more quick with updates.**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and review! You all are so amazing! Much love to you all!**

 **Disclaimer~ I'm very positive my name is in fact** _ **not**_ **Tite Kubo, so that is some solid proof that I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

 **Back with Ichigo and Shiro**

A day had gone by since the twins had agreed to be apart of AIzen's army. Shiro and Ichigo had returned to their room where the twins were told to relax before their skills were to be tested for their spot in the espada. Ichigo sat down on the edge of the bed, the whole situation had a weird feeling in his gut. Shiro walked up to him and sat next to his King, " DO you think they really betrayed us?"

Shiro shrugged, " My memories are just as screwed up as yers King. I don't know if what we're doin is right or wrong. "

Ichigo looked down at his hands, " But..what do we do then?"

Shiro frowned, "If they really betrayed us then we can't go into battle with 'em and expecting them to go easy on us just because we still think we're all buddies. But, we can't let ourselves be fooled either and blindly follow Aizen. The best thing ta do King for us to only trust each other at this point. I watch yer back and ya watch mine." Shiro smirked at Ichigo, mischief clear in his eyes, "And I pity the poor suckers that done did this ta us King."

Ichigo smiled at his look alike and nodded an identical smirk appeared on his face, " You're right about that! In the meantime while we figure out what is going on we need to train every chance we get." Shiro nodded in head in agreement. Ichigo looked at Shiro with an unreadable expression," Why do you call me 'King'?"

Shiro chuckled, " Isn't it obvious Kingy? I'm here to help you grow stronger. As yer horse my job is to carry you to your destination, and make sure yer in one piece when ya get there."

Ichigo was slightly taken aback by this and then scowled, " Why do I have the feeling you aren't very good at the last part?" Shiro just laughed.

Before the two could continue their conversation the doors open and the same black haired espada they have learned was Ulquiorra walked into the room, "Lord Aizen has requested you both. It is time to test you two out."They both got up and followed him. Shiro had a large smile on his face at the idea of fighting one of the espada. Ichigo wouldn't admit it outloud, but he felt the same anticipation as his twin. The two entered a large room that was obviously used for training from the deep slashes in the floor and high walls. Ichigo noticed Aizen was up on the balcony looking over the arena. " Lord Aizen I have brought them like you asked."

"Welcome Ichigo, Shiro. Before I assign you two your positions in my army I must first be able to evaluate your strengths and weaknesses to place you correctly. Your opponents will be Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. If you two managed to defeat them, then you will take their place in the espada. However, if that does not happen and it shows you two still hold a large amount of strength. Then I will put you two in charge of your own little regiment. The swords you will be using are to your left against the wall. As soon as you two are ready the battle shall begin."

Ichigo and Shiro walked over to the wall and grabbed the swords. They were regular katanas and the two hope the blades wouldn't break during the fight. As the twins got into their battle stance across from the two espada, a large smile broke out across Shiro's face at the excitement of the upcoming battle. He could barely sit still as he waited for the battle to start. Ichigo was in the same boat, however his signature scowl was in place. There was a second of total silence before Grimmjow made the first move. He lunged towards Ichigo with a large smile across his face. Their swords connected the same time Shiro's and Ulquiorra's did. Ichigo blinked as the feeling of deja vu came over him as he battled against the bluenette. The two had yet to make contact on the other, but both knew it wouldn't be too long until a sword made contact with someone. Shiro was doing a bit better then his orange headed twin. Ulquiorra had difficulty trying to analyze Shiro's fighting pattern, because of the wild swings the teen would take. The espada was constantly on the defense and was on the beginning to get annoyed with him. Seeing an opening Ulquiorra swung his sword in a wide arc and got Shiro in his right shoulder. Shiro staggered back and brought a hand up to his shoulder. As he was about to go back into his fight he stopped when he saw Ichigo fall. During his battle with Grimmjow Ichigo had suddenly felt pain shoot through his right shoulder and tripped over his own feet. He removed his hand from his shoulder and saw blood. Grimmjow stood there in confusion, he hadn't hit Ichigo she was sure of it. The sudden appearance of Aizen stopped the fighting from continuing as he walked up to the twins. Shiro had moved over to Ichigo and helped him onto his feet. Aizen stopped in front of Ichigo and Shiro and examined their wounds. Aizen thought for a moment about what this might mean, and looked at Ichigo, "Let me see your hand." Ichigo stared a bit confused at Aizen, but understand what he planned to do when he saw the knife appear in his hand. Ichigo reluctantly gave Aizen his right hand, since his left was covering his wound. Aizen swiftly made a small cut on his hand and smirked when he heard a yelp of pain from Shiro. Aizen looked at the other twin and saw a similar cut on his hand, " It seems that when one of you is injured so is the other. Given this information I have decided that it be best that you two stay by each other at all times in order to avoid any serious injury of the other. I will put you both under Ulquiorra's command for now until you two have proven your full loyalty to me. That is all for today." With that AIzen walked out of the arena leaving the two to stand there.

* * *

 **A.N~ I would like to give another thank you to all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! Thank you so much! Sorry if the fight scene isn't the best. I am trying to work on making those better. Please follow, favorite, and don't forget to leave a review telling how ya like it or not like it please! Ta Ta for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Halves of a Whole**

 **Chapter 6: First missions are always a bummer.**

 **A.N~ *takes out tissue*** **ヽ** **(** **；▽；** **)** **ノ** **You guys are legit the best. The support this story has gotten so far has been the best. Thank you all so much!**

 **Disclaimer: Over the last few weeks since my last update I have yet to change my identity to Tite Kubo nor am I trying to. Which means I don't own Bleach.**

' _ **King**_ ' Shiro's thoughts

' _King' ~_ Ichigo's thoughts

* * *

 **Las Noches~Throne Room**

Another day had passed when the boys were once again called to meet with Aizen. After their fight with the two espada the two were given their own white on black uniforms which they were currently wearing. When they finally reached the room and opened the doors they weren't surprised when Aizen was there smiling at them, "Hello boys. I hope you two have enjoyed yourselves so far. Today you two will be sent on your first official mission to oversee one of my experiments. I have sent a specially made Hollow to Kagoshima to wreck havoc. Only become involved if your position is compromised. You leave in half an hour. Before you go, however, I thought you two might need these. Kaname. Ichimaru." With their names being called the two ex captains stepped forward and handed each twin a sword.

The boys looked at their respected swords. Ichigo had a black on white sword, while Shiro had a reversed one. Shiro looked at Aizen, " These swords...They aren't like the ones we used yesterday are they?''

Aizen shook his head, "No. These are zanpakuto. You arrived with them, but we choose to keep them separate from you until you had agreed to join us. Now if there are no other questions you may depart for your mission at any time."

Ichigo looked from his sword to Aizen, " How will we be getting there?"

"I'll have Ulquiorra guide you take you two through the Gargantua and stay close so he can observe how you two will handle this mission. Your mission will last as long as it takes for the altered hollow to either be killed or infect a shinigami. After that has happened Ulquiorra will then bring you two back and you will report to me about what happened." Aizen replied.

Ulquiorra stepped forward with this said, "If you two want to grab anything go do it now."

Shiro lifted his sword onto his shoulder, " Nah. Me and Kingy here are good ta go. Right King?" Ichigo nodded, his sword resting on his shoulder.

Ulquiorra nodded, "Then we shall be on our way. Follow me."

* * *

 **Back at the Soul Society**

Rukia stood in front of her captain. She was going on a mission, and he was giving her instructions, " The hollow has been sighted by multiple shinigami. However, it has killed them shortly after they reported it. Obviously this hollow needs to be purified before can kill anyone else. You along with Renji are in charge of this mission, and will be given a small accompany of other shinigami. The hollow has been mostly sighted in Kagoshima, so that's where the Senkaimon will take you. You leave in 10 minutes." He smiled at her, "Good luck Rukia."

Rukia looked down at the floor. A million questions racing through her head. She finally settled on the question that seemed most important to her, " ...and what are we to come into contact with Ichigo?"

Ukitake fowned slightly as he put his hand on her shoulder, "Like the Head Captain said you will immediately send for a captain to come help you."

She nodded before looking back at her captain, " And what will happen when a captain arrives?"

Ukitake had to think about this for a moment, "We'll try to reason with him, if we can't then we'll have to use force to bring him back here and find out what Aizen has done to him. Hopefully we'd be able to reverse whatever was done and get him back."

Rukia hugged her captain, "Thank you." He smiled at her as she left to go on her mission. When she finally arrived at the senkaimon Renji was already there, and so was the small group of shinigami.

Rukia frowned as Renji gave her an inpatient look, "What took ya so long?"

She continued to glare at him, "I was told I had 10 minutes to grab anything I would need. I only took 5 minutes. You're just an impatient idiot."

Renji frowned at her, and then it turned into a smile, " Glad you aren't moping around."

Her glare turned into a smile, "Yea. I know." They then made their way through the Senkaimon.

* * *

 **In Kagoshima**

Ichigo sat on the tree branch with his back against Shiro's back to help keep them both stable as they watched a clearing in the field where the hollow was supposed to be arriving. Ulquiorra had quickly went somewhere else to observe the two when they first arrived, so the twins were sitting there bored. Luckily for the two the tree they were sitting in was an apple tree and they were currently eating apples that Shiro had plucked from the branches. Ichigo was lost in thought when an apple core had been thrown at his head. He jumped, and almost losing his balance he held tightly onto the branch and part of Shiro's hakama. When he regained his balance Ichigo glared at Shiro who had to hold the branch to keep from falling he was laughing so hard, " What was that?!"

Shiro continued to laugh hysterically. When he had finally calmed down a huge grin was on his face, " Ya were like a startled cat!" He then broke out laughing again while Ichigo continued to glare at his twin. Ichigo heard a noise and saw the hollow appear and elbowed Shiro to shut up. Shiro yelped in pain and Ichigo flinched forgetting about the downside of whatever connection he had with Shiro. They quieted down and watched the scene unfold before them as shinigami appeared and began to attack the altered hollow. The hollow was in the form of a large demented purple rabbit. Green ooze dripped off it's claws that seemed to be like acid, as when it touched the ground the grass immediately was killed off. Ichigo scrunched his eyebrows as he took a look at the shinigami. Two of them struck something in him. He looked at Shiro to see if he felt the same and caught him with the same look on his face. Ichigo looked back down on the fight. A short girl with black hair fought alongside a redhead with weird eyebrows. Ichigo felt irritated as looked looked at the man for some reason. He glared at the redhead and subconsciously gripped at his shoulder feeling for a wound that had long since healed. As the battle continued on Ichigo watched as the rabbit hollow had hit the girl with his acid claws and flung her close to the tree where Ichigo and Shiro were. The two did their best to keep quiet. Despite always liking a good fight they knew this was a test and didn't want to screw things up. Besides these were the people who had apparently wanted them dead. Were going to let them die just because they feared what they didn't know.

The redhead took his eyes off the battle, and called after the girl. ' _ **A stupid move really.**_ ' Shiro thought. Ichigo glared at Shiro and put his pointer finger to his lips to indicate Shiro to shut up, while Shiro just stared at Ichigo in confusion because he hadn't talked out loud.

Ichigo had to keep himself from sighing as it would make to much noise, ' _That idiot. Talking when the girl is right there."_

Shiro glared at Ichigo. Forgetting that they were suppose to keep quiet Shiro's anger had gotten the better of him, " Who are ya calling an idiot ya idiot!?"

Ichigo looked at him shocked before he heard the insult, " Well only idiots talk when we're suppose to be quiet! If you had kept your mouth shut I wouldn't have called you an idiot." Shiro was to angry to be shocked at what Ichigo had said and hit the other on the head. The surprise hit and shooting pain that was sent in both of their heads had caused the two to fall out of the tree onto the ground. The landed on the ground, both groaning in pain. Ichigo was the first to recover and jumped to his feet, " Why'd you hit me?! If you weren't such a huge idiot you would've remembered that what hurts, me hurts you!"

Shiro jumped to his feet and continued to yell right back, " Stop calling me an idiot! We just figured it out okay! Of course I'm not gonna remember about it right away. And ta answer ya question. I wasn't talkin out loud I was thinkin. Of course yer too much of an idiot ta realize that." Shiro calmed down slightly as he rubbed his aching head, "It's probably the same thing as the whole pain thing. We can probably hear each other's thoughts or somethin like that King."

Ichigo stood there shocked as he also rubbed his aching head. A throat clearing is what reminded him that there had been a fight they had been monitoring going on. He laughed nervously as he and Shiro faced the shinigami who had during the twin's fight had somehow defeated the hollow. Ichigo felt nervous as he faced the shinigami and took a small step toward Shiro.

Shiro had seen him take a step and put his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and leaned on the other teen. Shiro smiled at the shinigami and waved, " Well this is a surprise. Wouldn't ya say King?"

Ichigo looked a Shiro still slightly annoyed, " Well not really. "

Shiro looked at Ichigo with a blank face and poked his forehead, " Oi King. Ya were suppose ta agree with me."

Ichigo gave Shiro an annoyed look, " Why would I? You hit me." He waved Shiro's finger away from his face.

He glared at Ichigo, " That's because ya called me an idiot! And it hurt me to so isn't that payback?"

Ichigo thought for a moment before he shook his head and crossed his arms to form an x, "Nope."

A small voice is what stopped them from arguing, " I-Ichigo? Is that you?" Ichigo looked over at the group again and saw that the small girl who had been hit by the hollow take a small step towards them. The redheaded boy behind her had an unreadable look on his face.

Ichigo stared at the girl, "Who are you?" The girl gasped as tears started to fall down her face.

Shiro put his arm around Ichigo's neck again, " I think some introductions are in order I suppose. I am Shiro." Shiro then nodded his head towards Ichigo, " This is my younger brother Ichigo. "

Ichigo glared at Shiro, " Oi! What makes you think I'm younger than you?!"

Shiro ignored him, and laughed. He then looked at the shinigami, " And you?"

The girl couldn't speak so the redhead stepped forward, " Lieutenant of the 6th squad Renji Abarai. This is Lieutenant of 13th squad Rukia Kuchiki. We were sent here with this small squad to defeat the hollow. Why are you here?"

Ichigo was about to answer when Shiro cut him off, " We were just in the neighbor, thought we'd take a stroll." Ichigo felt a bit unnerved the way Rukia and Renji continued to stare at him. It caused an uneasy feeling in him that he couldn't quite explain.

Ichigo shook Shiro's arm off of his shoulder, and ignoring Shiro's complaints, " How did you know my name?"

Rukia somehow found her voice as she replied, "Your name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I don't know what's happened to you or who _he_ is," She pointed towards Shiro as she said that her eyebrows scrunching up when Shiro stuck his tongue out at her, " but we're friends."

Ichigo looked at Shiro and decided to test something, ' Do you think she's telling the truth? … That her and I were friends?'

Shiro jumped slightly when he heard Ichigo, ' _ **I'm not too sure Kingy. As I've said before. Trust no one but each other.**_ "

Ichigo looked at the two shinigami, but before he was able to reply Ulquiorra appeared beside them, " Your mission is over. The hollow was eliminated. Let us return."

Rukia and Renji immediately got into a battle stance. Rukia took another step towards Ichigo, "Please don't go Ichigo. We'll help you."

Ichigo looked at her, he wanted to stay to find out what exactly had happened to him and Shiro, but until he knew for sure that going with her won't get them killed he wouldn't trust her. He shook his head and followed Shiro through the Gargantua.

* * *

 **A.N~ So the first encounter between Ichigo, Shiro, and Rukia and Renji. The 'fight' scene between Ichigo and Shiro was really fun to right xD I kept imagining the two arguing and it was hard not to laugh in the middle of class.**

 **Anyway on to serious things. I'm thinking about adding pairing in this story either a RukiaxIchigo or RukiaxRenji, but I'm not really sure. I'm worried it might take away from the plot I have set up Idk. It also might be like one sided RukiaxIchigo. If ya want review and tell me your opinions please! Thank you all again so much. You guys are legit the best! As always Ta Ta for now~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Halves of a Whole**

 **Chapter 7: The King begins to ponder**

 **A.N~ Sorry this has taken so long to update they blocked at my school so I haven't been really able to update. *cries* I'm very proud with how much positive feedback I've gotten with this story, and I vow to finish this one at least. Even if I have to lock myself in my room, and write nonstop. It might take a while before that vow is complete, but I'm a very determined person. Also to those who voted on the shipping. I'm still deciding on that, so please continue reviewing to tell me which ship you prefer to have.**

 **Disclaimer~ I don't own Bleach. All rights to Tite Kubo.**

"Kon!" ~ Regular talking

" _Kon!" ~_ Ichigo thinking

" _ **Kon!"**_ ~ Shiro thinking

* * *

 **At Las Noches**

The three returned, and made their way swiftly to the throne room. As they entered the room they were met with a smiling Aizen, "Ulquiorra if you will." The third espada nodded, and stepped forward as he took out his eye. Crushing it the video began to display what had happened during the twins mission. After it was over Aizen hummed as he faced the boys, "I'm not impressed you two managed to blow your cover. Which one will be willing to explain exactly why you two decided to act like five year olds?"

The two looked at each other. Ichigo waited for Shiro to start explaining, but the other just stuck his tongue out, " _ **Nope Kingy. I talked to those shinigami. Ya get to talk to the big boss man."**_ Ichigo glared at the other male before looking at Aizen, " We realised that not only can we feel each other's pain, but we can hear the other's thoughts. While on the mission we had overheard each other's thoughts, and thought the other was ruining our cover. Which is why we responded with shock, and misplaced anger."

Aizen hummed clearly interested in this. He had never known this is what would happen by using the serum on the boy. Of course he knew this reaction was one of the possibilities, but by his calculation the boy would have either died or had become a full hollow, These two were strong, and they were now in his army. He knew of course that their loyalty wasn't 100%, but for right now they believed it safer to stick with him. He stood up and walked towards the boys, " I'm very proud of you two. You have shown where your loyalty lies. Be prepared to receive more missions from this point on." He walked past them towards the doors. The two were about to follow to go to their rooms, but his next words stopped them, " And next time be prepared to kill the shinigami."

* * *

 **Ichigo and Shiro's Room**

Ichigo sat on the couch looking out at the ever shining moon. His mind was filled with questions about what happened to him, and Shiro before they woke up at Las Noches. He knew Aizen hadn't told them the full story. The man's words echoed in his mind over and over again. How could he kill the shinigami if he wasn't even sure if they _were_ the enemy or not. Ichigo was impulsive he knew that. He always followed his gut feelings, and right now the only thing that came to mind was that he just _couldn't_ kill them. Despite supposedly being betrayed he just had an instinctive feeling that those were the people he was meant…" _ **meant to what King?"**_ He shook his head and gave a half-hearted glare at Shiro. Shiro came and sat by Ichigo as the he looked at his hands. " _I just feel so off...It's hard to explain. I don't even trust them enough to have this talk out loud. I feel as though our every move is being monitored."_

" _ **That's because they are Kingy. So what were you thinking about earlier?"**_

" _Those shinigami...What she said. The look she gave me..If they wanted us dead why would she look at me like that?"_ He held his hand to his chest, his nails digging into his skin as he tried to place these feelings with memories that continued to slip away from him as he tried his best to figure it out. Shiro winced slightly, but Ichigo was too lost in his thoughts to take notice _, " Why would I feel like I have to protect them with my all? Wouldn't I feel hate, and betrayed if that_ is _what happened even though I can't remember?"_

Shiro looked at his King sadly as he took Ichigo's hands and held them to stop the other from hurting them. " _**King...we'll figure it out."**_ An idea occurred to Shiro as he smiled mischievously, " _ **Next time we are on a mission and run into those shinigami. Follow my lead, and we'll get the answers we're looking for I promise you that."  
**_ Ichigo looked at Shiro, " _I...Okay."_ He sighed, " _When do you think we'll be sent out on our next mission?"_ Shiro shrugged, " _ **Not to sure on that one Kingy, but knowing how fast paced this war seems it won't be too long before Aizen wants us to go back out into the field to 'test our loyalties.' I swear that guy is to worried that we will turn on him. Makes me kinda think that the guy**_ **is** _ **lying to us."**_

The teen nodded, " _You're right about that.."_ Ichigo stood up, and stretched, " Do you wanna go train?"

Shiro nodded happily as he smirked mischievously, " I warn ya King. I don't plan on losing to ya." Ichigo had the same look on his face as they grabbed their swords, and headed to the training area.

* * *

 **At the Soul Society**

Rukia and Renji had just gotten back, and were both immediately confronted by their captains. Ukitake was the first to speak, " Which one of you was the one who sent out the hell butterfly?"

Rukia looked confused before Renji stepped forward, " It was me Captain." Byakuya raised his eyebrows, but waited patiently knowing Renji would continue. "We were in Kagoshima like the mission required hunting down the hollow when we came into a clearing to fight the hollow. Two arrancars had...had fallen out of a tree bickering about the other calling him an idiot. After defeating the hollow we made our presence known to the arrancar, and was prepared to battle when we got a good look at them. The arrancar with white hair called himself Shiro, and then confirmed our suspicions about the other arrancar with orange hair. Shiro introduced him as Ichigo. That is when I sent out the hell butterfly while the two began bickering again. Rukia confronted him, and Ichigo claimed to have no memory of us at all. Ulquiorra then showed up, and the two left." He took a quick glance at Rukia as he finished his report, " Ichigo seemed hesitate to leave though."

Ukitake's eye had widened during the report. Byakuya stiffened a bit. Ukitake cleared his throat, " So that's what Aizen has done with him...I'll talk to the captain, and see if Mayuri can't somehow try to undo what Aizen has done. The only tricky part is he might have to actually have Ichigo here in order to find out exactly what Aizen did. Mayuri may be an expert, but only knowing what appears to be the situation doesn't tell us much about his condition." Ukitake coughed as he faced Rukia, " There may be a way to fix what Aizen has done, but as we said before don't get your hopes up alright? The next time you have a run in with him he might have orders to kill you, so please keep your guard up despite how you feel." He shot a look at Renji, " Both of you."

Rukia looked down at the ground, but nodded her head in agreement otherwise. Ukitake looked at her sadly before ordering her to go to the 4th division to get her wounds checked out then left to talk to the captain. Byakuya following after him.

Rukia walked towards the 4th as Renji followed behind, " _Ichigo...you better come back."_

* * *

 **A.N~ To those of you who were worried I'd make Ichigo completely evil. Don't worry he may have forgotten his memories, but it's his instinct to protect. Protecting those he cares about his so ingrained into Ichigo that even in hollow form all he wants to do is protect. Anyway as I've said before please review and tell me how it is. Also don't be afraid to click the follow/favorite button ;D. Ta Ta for now~**


	8. Chapter: April Fools!

**Two Halves of a Whole**

 **Chapter: April Fools!**

 **A.N~ You thought it was an update...but it was me Dio! XD April Fools Day. This isn't really an update more as a bonus filler chapter because I thought it'd be to mean not to have at least something for you guys xD**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

 **To Dragonblaze66~**

 **To answer your question no I'm not caught up in the manga sadly, but thanks to fanfics I have an idea of what's going on sort of.**

 **Disclaimer~**

 **Unfortunately I don't have the artistic skills to be a manga writer so I don't own Bleach.**

 **Quick Summery~**

 **What happens at Las Noches when Ichigo and Shiro are on their first mission.**

 **Warning: Some characters might be OOC and bad humor. Also i wrote this just shortly before posting it so there might be grammar and spelling issues. (When is there not though? XP )**

* * *

Aizen walked into the dining room. He had just seen the two new espada out on their first mission and was feeling a bit hungry. He made his way to the head of the dining table where he normally sat. He only halted slightly when Gin greeted him due to the fact he was pulling along a rather sullen looking Grimmjow. Preferring not to ask what the albino was up to Aizen preceded to his chair. As he sat down a loud flatulence sound emerged from his seat. He stared blank face across the table as the noise echoed around the almost empty room before Gin's laughter changed it. Aizen slowly removed a rubber...thing? From under his butt, "Gin...do tell me the meaning of whatever this is."

Gin who hadn't stopped laughing, while Grimmjow looked horrified, finally caught his breath and explained, " Its a whoopie cushion Lord Aizen. You see today is a holiday called April Fools in the human world. So I thought we could celebrate it here too. "

Aizen glared at the albino, " And what thought going through your head thought it was a good idea to involve me in it."

Gin smirked at this question as Grimmjow paled when the other hooked his arm around the blue haired man's neck, and pulled him close to him, " Grimmjow was the one who came up with the idea!"

Grimmjow shook his hands, " Wait...no...I can explain. I didn't think he was really going to do it!"

The ex captain glared at his two subordinates before getting up, and taking his leave. Gin preceded to laugh after Aizen left, while Grimmjow sighed in relief that he wasn't killed on the spot. Gin slapped Grimmjow's back, " Best be on high alert. Lord Aizen isn't one to take a hit, and not punch back."

Grimmjow just put his face in his hands, regretting ever talking to Gin.

* * *

 **Later That Day**

Gin and Grimmjow were both summoned to the throne room. They were both nervous as they approached the tall doors. They shared a look between them. Both accepted the fact they might die today before stepping inside. As soon as they had stepped through the doors they were drenched in water followed by a ton of flour being tossed on them. The two looked at their ruined outfits horrified as the assault didn't end there. A yellow sticky substance was being shot at them, and that two hoped it was honey. After the two were thoroughly drenched and their clothes ruined they heard laughter from in front of them. Aizen held a camera in his hands as Harribel moved forwards and put kitty ears on Grimmjow as Kaname put Fox ears on Gin. As they stepped away the two saw a flash as Aizen took the picture. They looked at their leader horrified as he grinned at the two, " I see why you two find this human holiday amusing. I expect you two not only to clean up this mess but you are also to listen to whatever task Syazel has for you. " That add insult to injury as Aizen walked forward after giving the camera to Harribel he picked up two bucket with cleaning supplies in it, " Have fun~ Oh and April Fools~" Aizen laughed as he left the room to finally have his meal in peace.

Grimmjow glared at Gin as they started cleaning, " I hate you so much you Fox bastard."

Gin sweatdropped as he laughed nervously, " You and me both Grimm kitty~" He laughed more as Grimmjow cussed him out.

The day after Shiro and Ichigo returned. Grimmjow told the two about the events that happened while they were gone. Shiro had his arm around Ichigo and snorted, " Seriously? A whoopie cushion was the best you two could come up with?"

Grimmjow growled at Shiro, " Oh yea?! I'd like to see you do something better then that!" Shiro smirked as Ichigo's head flopped into his hands as the orangette groaned at what he knew was something he'd be dragged into.

* * *

 **A.N~ This was just something I legit just wrote on the spot. I hope you like it ^-^ I've decided the pairing in this story will be RenjixRukia. Sorry do those who ship her with Ichigo. I choose that ship because it's easier to incorporate into my story without really changing the plot line. Also to those of you who want Ichigo to stay with the Espada well your gonna have to keep reading to find out what happens. Ta Ta For now~**


	9. Chapter 8

Two Halves of a Whole

Chapter 8: What's This?

A.N~ I'm an impatient person. That is a sad truth about me. I want to give you guys a nice long chapter story that's over 20 chapters. However, I also want to cut the whole leading up to the big reveal stuff, and skip right to that part because those are always so fun to write. ;-; I'll be patient for now, and hold off on the big stuff for now. On to other things. My birthday is coming up! :D And I asked my parents to get me a laptop of my very own - the one I've been using is school issued, and everything is blocked ;-; - Meaning if I get it I'll actually be able to write more without fear that the hard drive won't be wiped after school lets out. That happened last year, and I lost a few good stories, and I cry bitterly every time I think about it. ANYWAY long enough author's note. Thank you to all who followed/favorited/reviewed this story! This is my first story to reach over 100 follows! You guys are legit the best! *Throws flowers at you all* You da real MVP. *hits chest then does peace sign, and drops mic* Black Hearts out!

Disclaimer~ I am merely a writer with big dreams. I am not the famous Tite Kubo, and therefore don't own Bleach. Well..other then the few OCs I've added. I suppose I own them O3o

"Pineapple." ~ Normal Talking

"Pineapple." ~ Ichigo's Thoughts

"Pineapple." ~ Shiro's Thoughts

Central 46

Around a circular table sat many who were cloaked in shadows. Their face was hidden away from view as they spoke about the most urgent news spreading throughout the soul society. A deep baritone voice spoke out first, "As the newly appointed leader of Central 46 I would like to introduce myself. My name is Aliato Kai of the Aliato clan. Today marks the first meeting of the newly reconstructed central 46 after the previous heads were slaughtered by the traitor Sosuke Aizen. As most of you have heard, the soul society has enlisted the human Ichigo Kurosaki as a substitute shinigami after he had helped to prevent the execution of Division 13's Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, while also bringing former Captain Aizen's betrayal into light. Now there is word that substitute shinigami Kurosaki has been taken by the traitor, and experimented on. Kurosaki now has the appearance of an arrancar, and a look alike who appears an arrancar as well according to Division 6's Lieutenant Abarai, and Lieutenant Kuchiki's reports. We all know Kurosaki holds immense spiritual power. He was able to beat seated officers, Lieutenant Abarai, and not only Captain Kenpachi, but Captain Kuchiki as well. He even managed to stop the sokyoku! This boy's powers are incredible that is not a fact that can be denie-"

He was abruptly stopped as another member interrupted him, "Ha! This boy could be the death of us, and you're sitting there complimenting him!" The man leaned forward allowing his features to be discerned. He was middle aged with short light blonde hair that was combed to the side as he stroked his semi long bread.

Kai had leaned forward as well, while tilting his head at the other male. His dark eyes glared at the other, " Now exactly how do you know if I were not about to say more on the matter of the boy if you didn't even let me finish a sentence. Must I remind you why I was chosen as leader, and not you Juren?" Juren kept his mouth shut, and opted to glare at Kai instead. Kai smirked as he turned his attention back to the entire table, " As I was saying before I was interrupted. This incredible power can prove to be incredibly deadly. Ichigo Kurosaki is now in the hands of the enemy, and therefore should also be considered the enemy. Head Captain Yamamoto has told all squad captains that if Kurosaki were to be spotted to call for backup. However, I propose we put out a kill on sight order on Kurosaki. If not that, then capture him to allow the twelfth division to find out what Sosuke Aizen has done to the boy. Aizen is a manipulative genius who has already taken steps to ensure his victory. We must take every precaution to ensure that he is stopped, and above all else, we cannot allow him to have Ichigo Kurosaki on his side for that will most definitely turn the tide of war."

Las Noches

At that particular moment the infamous Ichigo, and his twin Shiro were sitting in the training room. They had just finished sparring, and each had an identical set of bruises and scratches. Shiro threw a pebble at Ichigo, and frowned when it missed. Ichigo, however, was not impressed, " What was that for!?" He glared at Shiro

"I'm bored King." Was the reply.

Ichigo sighed, " Then go find something to do. I'm going to practice a bit more." Shiro continued staring at Ichigo who had begun to work out. Ichigo's eye twitched as he felt the other's eyes on him. He glared at Shiro, "What is it?!"

"King. I have no idea what to do in this huge heckin place."

Ichigo sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, "Why don't you go try to find the kitchen, and get us a snack?" He was feeling a bit hungry, and hoped the other wouldn't turn down the idea.

The older twin stood up, and stretched, " Alright. I'll go do that. Have fun exercising Kingy!" He waved to Ichigo before walking out of the training area.

The orangette went back to working out in a slightly better mood at the prospect of getting food. He began doing sit ups hoping to get to 100 before Shiro got back. His mind began to drift as he fell into a rhythm. It wasn't anything deep as most would think. No currently the orangette was contemplating a weird thought. When Shiro walked back into the training room he saw Ichigo sitting there perplexed. Shiro walked up to him, and put down the plate of food in between them, " What's up Kingy?"

Ichigo looked at Shiro, " I was thinking about what type of food you were going to bring back, and was hoping it would be a sandwich. Then I was thinking about what I wanted on that sandwich, and then a began to think exactly what were those things. Shiro...Are tomatoes a fruit or vegetable?"

Shiro continued to look at Ichigo slightly confused by the other, " What do you mean?"

Ichigo grabbed the sandwich Shiro had made, " Tomatos go on sandwiches, but they can also go on salads. There is tomato soup, but also tomatoes in vegetable soup, but there is also tomato juice."

The self-proclaimed older twin thought about his reasoning, " I'm not sure King. Why don't you tuck that question away elsewhere, and eat your sandwich before I eat it for you." Ichigo sighed, and grabbed his sandwich. Before he took a bite Shiro continued speaking, "Though I'm glad you're thoughts aren't as bad as they were before." Ichigo smiled at his twin.

~Line Break~

A.N~ So I didn't know there was an app for ...This makes it a lot easier to update stories from my phone instead of doing it through my browser. ~

Anyways I want to say again thank you for all who favorite/follow/review this story. I high key love you all!! Ta Ta for Now~


	10. Chapter 9

**Two Halves of a Whole**

 **Chapter 9: Another encounter with the people of our past!**

 **A.N~ Hi! Sorry it's been so long ~ I have a job now and the hours are ridiculously long. Thanks to all who have favorited/followed this story. It gives me confidence as a writer and I'm currently working on my original story which has taken some of my time :3. Things start moving in this chapter so expect updates to not be as late xP**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. All rights go to Tite Kubo.**

 **XxXx**

 **Aizen's Throne Room.**

Aizen looked at the twin espada in front of him with a slight frown. Ichigo had his signature scrowl on his face while Shiro had a smirk on his. He didn't know the hollow's body language good enough to know what the other was up to, and it irked him because it was something Aizen didn't know, and therefore couldn't correctly predict his actions. He knew he couldn't separate the two, but at the same time he had a feeling the whittete was up to something. Despite knowing this he needed to test them again to see if their memories were really still there or not. They were both a threat, and not for the first time Aizen pondered if keeping them alive was the best course of action. " It's time for you two to go on your second mission. Kurakara town is where we plan to create the Oken. There are shinigami there that need to be eliminated however before we carry on with our plan. Your task is to go to Kurakara town, and keep a watch out and kill any and all shinigami you come across."

The twins nodded in understanding accepting their mission. **_'Remember Kingy. I have a plan, but until we know who we can trust don't go easy on anyone.'_**

Ichigo didn't show any outword acknowledgment that he had heard Shiro, ' _I know. Trust only each other right?'_

Shiro's smirk widened slightly at that as they were lead to the gargantua.

 **XxXx**

 **In Karakura Town**

As they exited the gargantua the twins hid their riatsu, so as to not immediately alert anyone to their presence while they picked a spot to look for the shinigami. They had been left by themselves for this mission, but that didn't mean they could let their guard down. They sat on top of a building as they came up with a plan of action. Shiro had his arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

Ichigo leaned into Shiro finding comfort in the other's touch. **_'Ya feel that Kingy? The shinigami we encountered the other day are here. When we encounter them let me do all the talkin, and go along with what I say and do.'_**

Ichigo nodded his head as they got up, " So you ready to fight?"

Shiro smirked, " I'm always ready for a fight Kingy." With that said they allowed their riatsu to leak out to tell the shinigami were they were at. As they expected the shinigami showed up. Shiro still had his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and the twins had matching smirks on their faces, " Well hello hello shinigami. How are ya doin today?" He looked at the white haired captain, " Ahh we have a newcomer eh Ichi?"

Ichigo nodded his head, " It'd seem so Shi. Odds are a bit unfair three against two, and all. I'm not sure the shinigami know what they're dealing with though." His smile widened a bit.

Rukia had rushed over as soon as she had felt Ichigo's riatsu. They had been at Urahara's shop when her, Renji, and Captain Hitsugaya felt his riatsu. They stood in front of the two, and all three of the shinigami reacted to the two's comments. Toshiro frowned at the two, " My name is Captain Hitsugaya of the tenth squad. We have orders to either capture or kill you on sight. Come easily Ichigo Kurosaki, you've done a lot for the soul society, and I don't want to hurt you."

Shiro started laughing. He held onto Ichigo for support as the other supported his brother's weight slightly confused. Shiro finally stood up and pulled Ichigo closer, " Wow Ichi. You seem to be popular among them."

 _'Shiro...don't you find it strange they only refer to me, and talk to me... it's almost like they don't know you...That one girl even said she didn't know you. Things aren't adding up. '_

Shiro rested his head on Ichigo's head, " ** _Of course I noticed it Kingy. It's all part of my plan ya see. I don't think our good ol' buddy Aizen was tellin us the full truth.'_** Shiro glared at Hitsugaya, " Yer talkin like I'd actually allow ya to hurt my Ichi here little boy. Ya see _this_." He patted Ichigo's head, " Is _my_ Kingy. It's my duty to protect him. So yer just gonna have to get through me to get to him, and I bite." He started laughing, but stopped when he was suddenly hit and fell forward, " WHAT THE HECK?!"

Ichigo rubbed his head while glaring at Shiro, " You creep! I'm not a 'this'! And don't say things like that outloud you pervert!"

Shiro jumped up, and threw his hands in the air, " How the hell am I a pervert?! I was telling the truth!" Shiro leaned back and sneered at Ichigo, " Are ya sure yer a guy? Ya blush like a little girl quite easily Kingy."

Ichigo instantly punched Shiro in the face, " YO- OW" He immediately grabbed at his now bleeding nose, and glared at Shiro, " I hate you."

Shiro was sitting on the ground holding his own bleeding nose and glared at Ichigo, " The feelins mutual Kingy."

The poor shinigami were left standing there as they watched the interaction between Ichigo and Shiro all with sweat dropping down their foreheads, " I guess we can confirm it really is Ichigo." Renji commented. The other two just nodded.

The comment snapped the twins attention back towards the shinigami and the Ichigo helped Shiro stand up. Shiro proceded to wrap his arms around Ichigo and spoke to the shinigami, "Back to the subject on hand. Kingy ain't goin with the people who tried to kill us. " He glared at all of them.

The three stood there confused. Hitsugaya was the one who spoke first, " There was never a death sentence on Kurosaki until he was kidnapped by Aizen. "

Rukia stepped forward a bit with angry tears in her eyes, " Ichigo! We've never tried to kill you! I was there when Aizen took you! He threatened to kill us unless you went with him, and even then you fought against him. He...he _stabbed_ you through. You were kidnapped by him, and he's done something to you!"

Ichigo stood there in shock. He didn't know if he could believe her or not, ' _Shiro? Do you think she's lying?'_

 _**'As much as I hate to say it. I don't think she is. She seems like the really emotional type who wears their heart on her sleeve. Kingy...you okay?"**_

Ichigo had gone still during Shiro's reply as he thought over what Shiro saidMore then anything he was confused _,' Then...what are we Shiro?'_

His question took Shiro by surprise that the other was for once, left speechless. He didn't know the answer to that question for they had forgotten all the answers. Frankly it pissed Shiro off not knowing...not remembering what they were. He held onto Ichigo tighter as he looked up at the shinigami, "If that's the case...then why da heck is Aizen tellin us that ya tried to kill Ichi for bein different. What was so different about Ichi that deserved a death sentence?" He glared at them as he said this last part.

Rukia's tears had dried up as she pieced together who Shiro was. When she realized it she felt stupid for not thinking of it sooner. She looked at the two sadly, " You were the reason he was so different Shiro. If we had put a death sentence on Ichigo it would have been for the fact he had an inner hollow...that he had _you_. We never put the death sentence on him though because your different. You're not like other hollows. You've protected Ichigo were others have tried to kill their hosts. Aizen lied to you two so you'd fight for him. This town that we're standing in is your home. You have family, and friends here. Aizen wants to murder them all just so he can create the onken, and try to kill the spirit king."

Ichigo looked at them as he felt Shiro's arms tightened even more around him. He looked over his shoulder at the other, ' _Shiro?'_

Shiro just held tight onto his King, **_'We have our answer now Kingy. New question is. What do we do?'_**

Ichigo thought on this, ' _I...I don't know..'_

Renji stopped Shiro's reply by groaning, " I'm so confused right now."

Ichigo glared at Renji, " You think you're confused? Try not having your memories you stupid pineapple."

Renji cried out as Rukia tried to withhold her laughter as Toshiro and Shiro bursted out laughing. The laughing was interrupted by a deep voice filled with unconcealed hope, and sadness, " Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at the newcomer slightly confused because he felt a strong urge to defend himself, and to hug the tall goat faced man in front of him, " Who are you?"

 **XxXxX**

 **A.N~ So for starters I just want to say the reason I have Ichigo and Shiro constantly touching is because they are two parts of same soul and they are separated. They just have that instinct they need to be close, and the two don't even realize it they just do it because its natural for them to be close. I don't know if I've already said this xP its 1a.m here and I had work today soo I'm a bit tired, but I needed to finish this chapter so sorry for any grammatical errors I reread it and made sure to fix obvious ones. Again thanks to all who followed/favorite/reviewed!! I love you all!! Ta Ta for Now~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Halves of a Whole**

 **Chapter 10: Another encounter with the people from our past continued.**

 **A.N~ Hey! Sorry for the disappearing act. Life kinda took a rough turn for me, and things were really hard. Things have gotten better for me, so I'll try to update more, but I can't make any promises and I apologize for that. I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I will not be giving up on this story I will see it through to it's end even if it takes me awhile to do it. Another big thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story! You guys are the best!**

 **Disclaimer~ I don't own Bleach. All rights go to Tite Kubo. That man be a genius!**

 **XxXx**

Looking up at the night sky Ichigo felt numb as he thought about the man in the red suit supposedly flying high above him at that moment. She wasn't going to be there tomorrow morning when he woke up to watch as he and the twins opened up their presents. The tear treks down his cheeks had frozen and he had stopped shivering so Ichigo counted that as a plus.

He knew his father would be mad at him for staying out this long, and would probably ground Ichigo, but he couldn't help it. He missed her so much and this night ripped the old wound open mercilessly, and all he could feel was the pain that her absence caused. Ichigo heard a twig snap to his left and slowly turned his head towards the sound. He saw his father standing there. A blank look on the older Kurosaki's face, " There you are. Ichigo..."

 **XxXx**

The memory shocked Ichigo as he looked at the man in front of him. He grasped at his chest where the phantom pain still lingered as tears sprung to his eyes, "W..What was that?"

Shiro looked just as surprised as Ichigo having also seen the memory as he looked at Ishin, "I..I don't know."

Ishin took another step forward, " I don't know what Aizen did to you, but I'm your father. I would never hurt you." Tears began to well up in Ishin's eyes, "I've already lost your mother..I couldn't lose my boys too." He made a point to look at Shiro as well.

The both of them were stunned. Ichigo scared Shiro by speaking through their connection, 'What should we do? Trust what he says or not. We know someone is lying and my bets are on it being Aizen, but what if we're wrong... We could end up dead.'

Shiro stood there coming up with a plan. Ichigo's morals were clashing, so he had to be the brains for a bit, 'I...I don't know King. I believe the goat memory... or at least I believe that's what it was... he was in it. He knew who you were... but even so that still brings up the point that no one came to rescue us after Aizen supposedly kidnapped us. We were left to fend for ourselves. We need to go by our instincts in order to find the truth.' He glared at Ishin.

"So you say yer me and the Kings dad huh?" He turned his glare at Rukia and Renji, and pointed his sword at them, "And you two idiots claim to be his 'friends' correct?" Rukia and Renji nodded confused where he was going. Shiro glared at all three of them now and took a step in front of Ichigo, " Then do explain why you never came to rescue us." He held his sword out in front of him.

Rukia sucked in a breath as Renji took out zabimaru, and held it out in front of him, " It was to dangerous. Hueco Mundo is Aizen's headquarters, and going in there would've been suicide."

This just pissed of Shiro even more as he held up his zanpakto, " What a bunch of crap. You shinigami don't care about anyone but yourselves. If what you say is true you left Ichigo to the mercy of Aizen even after all the times he's saved your asses."

Ishin took another step forward, " Shiro it's not what you think. We..." he looked at Ichigo with sad eyes, " We thought he'd be strong enough to endure it...He has an untamable will, but what good does that do without the memories to power it. I let you both down. Aizen could've killed you both, but he didn't. He needs you two because he knows if he had never done what he did to you he'd lose the war."

Ichigo could feel Shiro's anger and stepped beside the other and put his arm around his shoulder, " You're both wrong. You and Aizen. I wasn't strong enough to stop what he did to me and I won't fight for him. That doesn't mean I'll fight for you guys anymore though. " He stepped beside Shiro as he glared at the trio in front of him, " I will no longer be a pawn in this." He put his hand on the hilt of his sword sensing that they might not let him make that choice.

Renji took a step forward a frown on his face, "I'm sorry Ichigo...you no longer have that choice with the state you're currently in. It's either come back with us or else they'll remove the take you back alive from our orders."

Shiro took a step forward with a laugh, " Go ahead pineapple I'd like to see you try and touch us." He grinned at them, " We'll kick yer asses in three seconds flat. You guys might not have to say it out loud, but it's obvious why you want the Kingy back so bad. He's powerful. And the fact you idiots can't control him anymore terrifies you."

Rukia looked at Ichigo, " Ichigo... _please_ come back with us. Central wants to capture you at all costs. We don't want you to get hurt."

Ichigo had his face hidden by his hair for the most part of the conversation, but when he looked up Rukia began to cry even more. Determination lit up his eyes as a grin spread across his face as he took a step besides Shiro, " Sorry, but I've already given you my answer. I will no longer be a tool used by anyone. " Shiro smiled at Ichigo. Proud that the other was finally putting himself first. He worried if Ichigo went back with them he would end up fighting for them until he lost everything.

Renji glared at the two, " You're making a huge mistake Ichigo. You will be hunted down of you don't come with us right now!"

Ichigo smirked at them, " Then let the hunt began." and with that said Ichigo and Shiro shunpo off the building where they put the Garganta earlier in case they needed to make a quick escape.

 **XxXx**

 **A.N~ Sorry that it's not a long chapter. I tried to add to it, but I figured that was a pretty good place to stop. Please follow/favorite/review. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Have a wonderful day! ta Ta for now~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Halves of a Whole**

 **Chapter 11: The Aftermath of the Vanishing Act**

 **A.N~ Wow! So I'm not dead guys, and I apologize so very much for my long absence. Honestly for a while I had bad writers block, and had no idea on how to continue this story because I thought I had put myself in a plot hole that would be impossible to fill, but luckily I have finally figured out where to go! Thank you so much for those who followed/favorited/reviewed. I will keep my promise of finishing this thing to the end.**

 **Disclaimer~ I don't own Bleach. All rights go to Tite Kubo.**

 **XxXx**

 **Isshin P.O.V**

He looked at the spot where his son had vanished to in shock. He had failed to bring his son back. The shock that had caused his body to go numb had little affect on the rushed thoughts. He had failed. ' _Oh dear Masaki I failed to bring our son back he's gone. He's gone._ ' Poof. Vanished completely before Isshin had the chance to stop him.

He didn't even realize the tears falling down his face before a curse startled him form his mantra. He looked up to see an angry Renji and an equally shocked Rukia. He heard Renji muttering to a Hell butterfly before a senkaimon opened to take them back. ' _Good riddance_ ' was the only coherent thought in his mind as he watched them walk away only sparing him a look full of pity. He didn't need their pity though. What he needed was to get his son back. Both forms of him no matter where the other might have originated from. He took one more glance at the spot where the gargantua had taken his son away before a determined look crossed his face. He would get him back no matter who he had to fight. Whether they be shinigami or Aizen's army nothing would stop him from saving Ichigo and Shiro.

With that final thought he turned around and flashed stepped to Kisuke. the other man would be able to help. He always helped when they were in a pitch, now would be no exception. Isshin couldn't help but think of what could have happened to his son that made him like that. His heart dropped at all the scenarios running through his head. ' _Oh god Masaki I failed him. I should've told him sooner what he was. What potential he has. I failed our son Masaki. I'm so sorry my love. I'm so so sorry I didn't protect our boy._ ' The tears had resurface, but he did nothing to hindrance their trail down his face.

He knew that Ichigo had contact with the shinigami the second he was introduced to Rukia. He could tell by her riatsu what she was right off the bat. He should have sat Ichigo down then, but he was scared of what his son would think of him. It didn't matter know because it was to late and his son would be forever affected by what has happened.

He hadn't even realize he had made it to the candy shop until he had heard Jinta yelling at Ururu about some silly little thing. When he stopped in front of them they immediately stopped bickering as they took in the state that Isshin was in, " Where is Kisuke. There's an emergency." They quietly pointed inside of the shop, and with a nod of thanks to them he headed in.

Kisuke was sitting with a cup of tea, his eyes dark as he watched his friend take a seat, "I have a plan to get him back, but it's going to be dangerous."

Isshin laughed slightly as he wiped his face, " When are they not?"

 **XxXx**

 **Aizen P.O.V**

He knew the instant Ichigo and Shiro abandoned their mission and he couldn't say he was to surprised. It infuriated him that his perfect pawns where once again out of his control, but no matter. He had an entire army at his disposal getting them back would be a simple task for his espada. A smirk crossed his face. This time he'd make sure they were more complacent with his orders.

He looked at Ulquiorra the smirk still on his face accompanied by a mischievous glint, " Go find them for me. Take whoever you need, and teach them a lesson for disobeying my orders."

The fourth espada nodded in compliance, and left to collect Grimmjow and Zommari to help him with this mission. After they left the smile left his face. Even with no memories Ichigo still served as a problem child who could prove to be a large risk to all of Aizen's plans if left unchecked. He rested his chin on his hand as he thought of what he should do with the annoying half-breed. The child was interesting that was without a doubt and Aizen was slightly hesitant about sentencing him to death straight off because he knew the boy was an instrumental part to the war. He just needed him to be on his side.

He knew the boy was loyal to those he thought of as comrades. that had been proven time and time again. It had been the only way Aizen had been able to capture the boy in the first place. He didn't like this. An unpredictable variable that was all affecting by the whims of a teenage boy. It was quite irritating and again Aizen wondered if killing the boy would be a better plan. But that was such a waste of a valuable resource. How could Aizen get the boy on his side and guarantee Ichigo and Shiro staying loyal to him. Maybe he shouldn't have just let Szayel experiment on the boy.

Aizen's eyes widened slightly as an idea formed. The boy's memories were in tarnish already successfully dulling that deadly strong spirit already. maybe if he had Szayel whip up another serum he could successfully turn the boy into a mindless doll that obeyed everything his master told him to. His grin returned as he called Szayel into the room.


End file.
